Karma
by blackorange
Summary: [1shoot/YunJae/AU/Crack/Fluff] Summary: Yunho is a picky bastard which always give Yoochun a headache. Yoochun is Yunho's bestfriend and matchmaker. He tried a lot to give Yunho a lover. But well, since Yunho is a picky bastard, he always said awful comments to every people Yoochun tried to hook up with him. And one day, karma is coming.


**Disclaimer: "I don't own all characters in here. They are belongs to them selves. If I can, I would do it ! xD I make no money from this—please don't sue me. But the plot is MINE!"**

**Title:Karma**

**Author : blackorange aka nda**

**Rating : T**

**Cast: Kim Jaejoong, Jung Yunho, Park Yoochun**

**Mentioned: Kim Junsu**

**Genre : Crack! Fluff(?)**

**Length this ff : 5 pages MsW**

**WARNING: Absurd, typo, failed, swearing, cursing**

* * *

**[KARMA] **

Entah sudah berapa kali ia memeriksa penampilannya. Entah itu bajunya yang sudah ia setrika berkali-kali kemarin malam. Entah itu tatanan rambut coklat _hazelnut _nya yang ia buat se-_stylist_ mungkin. Entah itu giginya yang putih bersih dan memastikan tidak ada sisa makanan yang tersangkut si sela-sela giginya. Entah itu sesuatu hal yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ia periksa berkali-kali. Semuanya ia pastikan harus sempurna.

Ia sedikit memutar tubuhnya di depan cermin seukuran tinggi tubuh jangkungnya –dan memastikan kembali bagian dari belakang tubuhnya sudah seperti apa yang ia harapkan. Ia tersenyum lebar.

_Perfect._

Suara ponsel berdering bising di atas tempat tidur yang membuat laki-laki di depan cermin itu terlonjak kaget. Rasanya ia ingin mengutuk siapapun yang menelponnya di saat-saat ia merasa sangat gugup seperti itu. Rasa gugup itu sungguh tidak baik untuk kesehatan jantungnya.

Ia memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan mendekati tempat tidur lalu mengambil benda mungil yang masih saja berdering tidak sabar. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat nama Park Yoochun di LCD nya. Ia buru-buru menjawab panggilan itu sebelum si jidat lebar mengomel padanya.

"_For God's sake_ Jung Yunho! Dimana kau sekarang, ohng?!" tanya suara serak dengan nada kesal pada laki-laki berambut coklat _hazelnut_ itu tanpa memberikannya kesempatan untuk mengucapkan 'hallo'.

Yunho hanya menghela nafas sambil menyentuh dadanya yang masih berdebar tidak karuan.

"Aku masih di apartemen, Yoochun ah~" jawab Yunho sambil duduk di atas tempat tidur _king size_ nya dengan perlahan. " –aku gugup. _Well,_ kurasa begitu." Lanjut Yunho pelan. Rasanya ia ingin mundur saja. Masih ada rasa trauma pada dirinya. Ia belum yakin ia bisa melakukan ini lagi.

Ia bisa mendengar suara erangan Yoochun di sebrang telepon.

"Ok aku tahu kau gugup." Jawab Yoochun memutar kedua bola matanya meskipun Yunho tidak akan bisa melihat wajah kesalnya. " –kau akan bertemu dengan _'the most gorgeous man in this earth'. _Jadi tidak mengherankan kalau kau begitu gugup. Tapi tolong, bisakah kau tidak bersikap seperti bocah di saat-saat seperti ini?" tanya Yoochun sarkatis. Kini Yunho yang memutar kedua bola matanya ketika mendengar ucapan Yoochun.

"Ha-ha-ha lucu sekali ketika kau mengatakan _'the most gorgeous'_ di telingaku. Aku merasa _de ja vu."_ Ucap Yunho sarkatis membalas ucapan Yoochun.

Tentu ia masih bisa mengingat kejadian dua bulan lalu yang membuatnya trauma ketika Yoochun mengerjainya. Entah karena dirinya yang terlalu polos dan lugu, entah karena Yoochun yang memang penipu ulung, ia termakan lelucon Yoochun.

Yunho bisa mendengar suara tawa histeris Yoochun di sebrang telepon sana. Ia hanya mendengus pelan. Kesal dengan suara tawa yang terdengar seperti suara tawa hyena yang picik.

Selama lebih dari 5 tahun, ia tidak juga mendapatkan pasangan hidup –atau setidaknya seorang kekasih untuk menemaninya sejak terakhir ia memiliki sebuah hubungan. Membuat Yoochun –sahabat baiknya –yang –terkadang –menyebalkan itu berusaha menjodohkannya dengan siapapun. Baik itu laki-laki atau perempuan. Yunho tidak masalah dengan itu karena ia hanya benar-benar butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya. Ia tidak keberatan dengan _gender_ mereka. Katakan saja dia _bi._ Lagipula, ini negara bebas.

Namun, tidak ada salah satu dari mereka yang berhasil dengan dirinya. Bukan karena dirinya jelek atau tidak menarik. Bukan karena itu. Bahkan seorang Jung Yunho jauh dari kata tidak menarik.

Ia memiliki wajah tampan –lebih tampan dari U-know DBSK. Tubuh tinggi tegap dengan perut _sixpack _yang akan membuat para atlet iri dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Memiliki warna kulit coklat karamel yang terlihat sangat eksotis. Suara baritone rendahnya yang terdengar sangat seksi –dan sebagai bonus, Jung Yunho adalah seorang eksekutif muda yang sukses.

Tentu semua orang rela bertekuk lutut demi mendapatkan seorang Jung Yunho. Namun, ia tidak pernah berhasil menjalani hubungan yang –setidaknya bertahan selama satu bulan.

_Never._

"Itu salahmu." Sanggah Yoochun masih dengan sisa tawanya. Yunho mendengus semakin keras.

"Bagaimana bisa itu menjadi salahku? Seingatku, kaulah _matchmaker_ nya."

"_Because you are a picky bastard!"_ jawab Yoochun memutar kedua bola matanya lagi.

Yoochun masih mengingat kejadian dimana ia mengerjai Yunho. Ketika ia 'menjodohkan' Yunho dengan seseorang yang jauh dari tipe idealnya. Ia hanya ingin memberi pelajaran pada Yunho yang terlalu pemilih itu. Membuat Yunho harus mengalami trauma. Tentu saja semua perjodohan yang dilakukannya untuk Yunho tidak pernah berhasil karena Yunho yang sangat pemilih. Membuat Yoochun kesal dan frustasi dengan sifat Yunho yang menyebalkan itu yang membuatnya ingin memberi Yunho pelajaran.

"Hey, apa itu salah jika aku menginginkan pasangan hidupku terlihat sempurna dimataku?" tanya Yunho sedikit memajukan bibirnya. Berusaha membuka pandangan Yoochun yang selalu memandangnya sebagai _'the picky bastard'._

"_Whatever."_ Jawab Yoochun tidak tertarik. " –kau harus tiba di sini dalam waktu sepuluh menit. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan –dan aku ingin kau sudah menempelkan bokongmu itu di kursi yang sudah kusiapkan untukmu!" Lanjut Yoochun kembali ke topik awal.

Yunho bangkit berdiri dari tempat tidurnya kemudian berjalan mendekati cermin besar di dalam kamar dan sekali lagi memastikan bahwa penampilannya sudah sempurna.

"Bagaimana jika ia tidak sesuai dengan tipeku? Bagaimana kalau ternyata kau menipuku lagi?" tanya Yunho menghela nafasnya di depan cermin. Memandangi dan mengagumi wajah tampannya. Ia jadi merasa sia-sia memiliki wajah tampan dan segalanya, tapi ia tidak memiliki pasangan hidup yang tepat untuk dirinya.

_Such a wasted._

"Oh Tuhan! Entah sudah berapa kali kau menanyakan pertanyaan itu padaku! Kali ini kau bisa percaya padaku! Aku tidak berbohong! _He's so fucking gorgeous! He's really like your ideal type! Just fuckin believe me! If I didn't date Junsu, maybe I'll date him for sure."_ Jawab Yoochun mulai jengah dengan sifat Yunho yang menyebalkan itu. Lagi-lagi Yunho menghela nafasnya.

"Baiklah kalau kau memang yakin dengan perkataanmu itu. Tapi, bagaimana jika ia benar-benar bukan tipeku meskipun kau mengatakan ia adalah tipe idealku? Ideal di matamu, tapi belum tentu bagiku. Ini subjektif." Ucap Yunho sambil berjalan mendekati pintu kamar setelah ia sudah memastikan penampilannya memang benar-benar sempurna. Ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu keluar dan memakai sepatu bersiap untuk keluar dari apartemennya masih dengan ponsel yang menempel di telinga kanannya.

Yoochun menghela nafasnya jengah._ "Just use your stupid lame excuse then."_

"Ah~ maksudmu, 'maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Mungkin aku akan menelponmu nanti'?"

"_Yeah, that one."_ Jawab Yoochun memutar kedua bola matanya. Yunho tersenyum lebar.

"_Okay then. I'm on my way."_ Yunho mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya dan berjalan menuju lift.

"Maaf aku terlambat, Yoochun ah~" ucap suara melodis itu pada Yoochun yang sedang duduk di salah satu kursi café.

Wajah Yoochun terlihat mengerut kesal setelah ia menelpon Yunho beberapa menit yang lalu. Manik matanya bergerak perlahan menatap seseorang yang kini duduk di hadapannya. Mungkin jika ia tidak menutup bibir, sudah dipastikan air liur akan mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Bagaimana bisa seseorang seperti Kim Jaejoong masih_ single_ seperti ini? Hum~ pertanyaan yang sama juga untuk Jung Yunho.

Ck~ dan Yoochun tidak bisa menjawab sendiri pertanyaannya itu.

Yoochun menegakkan tubuhnya dan berdehem pelan. Manik matanya kini beralih menatap _coffee cup_ yang ada di atas meja sebelum ia melakukan hal yang akan membuat Junsu menangis.

Kim Jaejoong terlalu cantik untuk menjadi seorang laki-laki. Rambut hitam legamnya terlihat begitu kontras dengan kulitnya yang begitu putih seperti salju. Matanya besar dan hitam seperti boneka. Hidungnya mancung dan runcing. Bibirnya terlihat begitu merah seperti buah cherry yang akan terasa manis jika dilumat. Suaranya terdengar sangat melodis dan begitu menenangkan hati. Aroma tubuhnya seperti aroma _vanilla-mint_ yang begitu memabukkan. _Style_ yang begitu _fashionable._

Jika semua hal itu adalah sebuah dosa di dunia ini, maka Kim Jaejoong adalah dosa yang tak termaafkan.

"Yoochun ah~?" tanya Jaejoong lagi ketika ia tidak mendapatkan respon dari teman semasa kecilnya itu. Ia baru saja kembali dari Perancis dua bulan yang lalu setelah ia tinggal di sana selama 15 tahun lamanya. Tentu ia sangat senang sekali ketika ia bertemu kembali dengan teman sepermainannya saat mereka masih berumur 5 tahun. Namun sangat disayangkan, Jaejoong harus pindah ke Perancis bersama keluarganya saat ia berumur 7 tahun.

Yoochun mendongakan kepala untuk menatap Jaejoong dan tersenyum padanya. Tidak habis pikir jika teman semasa kecilnya akan tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang begitu.. begitu.. ah~ bahkan Yoochun tidak tahu harus menyebutnya apa.

_He really is a sin._

"_Aniyo~_ kau tidak terlambat Jaejoong ah~ Yunho yang terlambat. Aku harap, kau tidak keberatan untuk menunggunya sebentar lagi?" tanya Yoochun masih tersenyum dan berusaha menenangkan debaran jantung yang berdetak begitu liarnya.

Manik mata hitam Jaejoong bergerak menatap mata Yoochun dan tersenyum malu padanya. Entah mengapa setiap kali Yoochun menyebutkan nama Yunho –sahabat baik Yoochun itu padanya, membuat pipi Jaejoong selalu memerah tanpa alasan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Padahal, ia belum pernah bertemu dengan Yunho atau sekedar melihat fotonya. Yoochun tidak mengizinkan baik Jaejoong maupun Yunho untuk melihat foto masing-masing. Yoochun ingin membuat keduanya penasaran –dan strategi itu berhasil membuat keduanya semakin penasaran. Tapi, dari cerita yang diceritakan Yoochun padanya, sepertinya Yunho adalah orang yang tepat untuknya –mungkin.

_Fuck!_ Yoochun memaki dalam hatinya ketika ia melihat senyum malu-malu Jaejoong. Ia bersumpah akan menghajar Yunho jika ia mengatakan kalimat bodohnya itu pada Jaejoong.

Jaejoong menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

"Uhm, tidak apa-apa. Aku tidak keberatan. Tapi.. bagaimana jika Yunho tidak suka padaku? Kau tahu.. kau bilang padaku kalau Yunho begitu luar biasa. Tapi aku… " tanya Jaejoong gugup dan tidak melanjutkan kalimatnya sambil menggigit bibir bawah perlahan.

Yoochun menaikkan sebelah alis matanya pada Jaejoong ketika mendengar ada nada tidak percaya diri darinya.

"_Are you fuckin kidding me, Jaejoong ah? If Yunho don't like you, I'll drag him to hospital to check his sorry painfull eyes."_ Jawab Yoochun sambil membayangkan wajah menyebalkan Yunho.

Jawaban Yoochun membuat Jaejoong tertawa karenanya. Oh demi Tuhan~ Yoochun tidak ingin berlama-lama dengan Jaejoong sebelum ia membuat Junsu nya menangis.

"Yoochun!"

Yoochun menatap ke belakang punggung Jaejoong lalu melihat Yunho sudah tiba di dalam café dan melambaikan tangan kanan padanya. Yoochun membalas lambaian tangan Yunho sambil berdiri dari kursinya. Yunho berjalan perlahan mendekati mejanya.

Jaejoong masih belum berani menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ia bisa mendengar suara baritone rendah Yunho yang terdengar seksi itu ditelinganya. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya karena gugup.

"Maaf aku terlambat." Ucap Yunho sambil menyambut tangan kanan Yoochun dan membenturkan bahu kanan padanya. Yoochun tersenyum menyeringai ketika ia akan menyaksikan rekor 'bukan-tipe-ideal-Yunho' akan terpatahkan sebentar lagi.

"_Gwaenchana."_ Jawab Yoochun sambil menepuk pelan bahu Yunho. Manik mata Yoochun bergerak menatap Jaejoong yang masih duduk di kursinya. " –ah~ Yunho, kenalkan dia Jaejoong.. dan Jaejoong, ini Yunho." lanjut Yoochun mengenalkan dua sahabatnya satu sama lain.

Yunho memutar tubuhnya dan manik matanya yang coklat menatap Jaejoong yang kini berdiri di hadapannya. Yunho mengerjapkan matanya sekali dan setelah itu ia hanya terus menatap Jaejoong tanpa mengedipkan matanya barang sedetikpun. Yoochun hanya menyeringai di samping Yunho, dan jika ia begitu tidak peduli dengan suasananya, ia akan menggoda Yunho dan mengatakan padanya bahwa air liurnya sebentar lagi akan menetes. Tapi tidak, ia tidak ingin merusak momen keduanya.

"Hi.. Aku Kim Jaejoong." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Yunho masih terdiam di tempatnya berpijak dan terus menatap Jaejoong tanpa merespon uluran tangan putih Jaejoong. Hingga membuat Yoochun harus menyikut pinggangnya ketika ia terlalu lama menggantungkan uluran tangan Jaejoong. Yunho terkesiap dan manik matanya bergerak menatap tangan putih yang terlihat lembut itu terulur padanya. Yunho menyambut uluran tangan itu dan ia bersumpah, ia seperti tersengat aliran listrik ketika ia menyentuh tangan Jaejoong.

"Uhm –hi." Jawab Yunho sedikit gugup. Ia menelan ludahnya perlahan. " –Jung Yunho." Lanjutnya sambil memberikan senyuman maut yang selalu dibanggakannya itu.

Yoochun mendengus pelan ketika melihat wajah cengengesan Yunho. Jaejoong tersenyum ketika ia mendapatkan respon dari Yunho. Yunho lagi-lagi bersumpah ketika melihat Jaejoong tersenyum seperti itu, ia seolah lumer seperti es krim.

Jaejoong berusaha melepaskan jabatan tangannya yang membuat Yunho tersadar bahwa ia sudah memegang tangan Jaejoong lebih lama dari jabatan tangan biasa. Oh ya Tuhan~ akhirnya ia menemukannya.

Yunho sudah membuka mulutnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu pada Jaejoong, namun suara Jaejoong menghentikannya.

"Yoochun ah~ maaf, aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena kepalaku tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Mungkin karena aku masih merasa _jetlag _dan belum terbiasa dengan suasana disini." Ucap Jaejoong pada Yoochun sambil memegang keningnya perlahan, yang membuat Yunho membelalakan mata.

Yunho merasa familiar dengan kalimat itu.

"Oh?" Yoochun bahkan tidak bisa merespon ucapan Jaejoong. Ia melirik Yunho yang kini berdiri mematung di sampingnya.

"_Well,_ Yunho ssi. Senang berkenalan denganmu. Tapi aku sungguh minta maaf kalau harus pergi sekarang, karena kepalaku tiba-tiba saja terasa sakit." Ucap Jaejoong sambil mengambil jaketnya yang ada di sandaran kursi. Ia menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun dan tersenyum padanya.

"Nanti aku akan menelponmu, Yoochun ah~" ucap Jaejoong sambil sedikit menundukkan kepalanya dan berbalik lalu berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Menyisakan keheningan dan kebingungan bagi Yoochun dan Yunho. Keduanya hanya menatap punggung Jaejoong yang semakin menjauh dan menghilang dibalik pintu. Yunho masih tak bergerak se inchi pun _–shock._

"Pfft~" Yoochun berusaha menahan tawanya. "BUAHAHAHAHAHA~~!" tapi sepertinya gagal.

Kini suara tawa menggelegar Yoochun membuat pelanggan _café_ yang lain menatap ke arah keduanya dengan tatapan penasaran dan membuat Yunho tersadar dari rasa terkejutnya. Yunho menolehkan kepalanya menatap Yoochun yang masih tertawa seperti maniak. Ia bahkan sampai harus memukul perut Yoochun untuk membuatnya berhenti tertawa.

"_Oh shut up, you maniac!"_ ucap Yunho kesal sambil duduk di kursi yang tadi di duduki Jaejoong. Yoochun mengaduh kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang tadi di pukul oleh Yunho lalu duduk kembali di kursi.

"_Ouch~ that hurts~"_ ucap Yoochun sambil melirik Yunho dari sudut matanya. Kalimat sindiran yang begitu bermakna.

Rasanya Yunho ingin menghajar Yoochun ketika ia mengerti arti kalimat dan tatapan Yoochun padanya. Tentu ucapan Jaejoong tadi melukai dirinya dan juga melukai harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki yang diidamkan oleh semua orang. Ini sejarah baru ia ditolak seseorang, bukan dirinya yang menolak. Yunho mengerang pelan. Antara kesal dan juga miris. Yoochun hanya berdecak pelan dan menikmati ekspresi wajah Yunho.

"_You know what,_ Jung Yunho?" tanya Yoochun menyeringai sambil melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya. Ia menatap Yunho tajam.

Yunho melirik Yoochun dari sudut matanya. Ia bisa melihat tatapan dan seringaian menyebalkan itu dari Yoochun.

" –_karma is a bitch."_

Yunho mengerang kesal. Ia harus berbuat sesuatu untuk mengembalikkan harga dirinya itu.

Tentu saja.

- FIN -

:)) :)) :))

ahahahahhahahaha~~~ emang dasar otak yunjae aku ga bisa berhenti buat bekerja xDDD LMAO

cuma gara2 liat iklan XL yg baru itu, bikin otak aku lgsg alert dengan sesuatu yg berhubungan dengan yunjae~ wkwkkwkkkk~

so here is it~ :)

reader: "Cuma segini? Ih gantung amat!"

me: "oh, tenang brooowww~ sepertinya kayaknya nampaknya dan mungkin.. aku bakal bikin sequelnya berdasarkan jae's pov nya! woof~woof~! we will know, why jae reject yunho~ okaaaaaii? xD but not now, I'm tired as hell -_-"

okai? U wanna the sequel? 8D so gimme ur review #muah

dan maaf klo selama ini ga apdet apa2 -o- akunya udah mulai sibuk.. hectic schedule.. ini jg nyuri2 waktu di sela2 belajar buat praktikum bsk :')

jd mohon pengertiannya aja yah klo akunya jarang apdet

thanks


End file.
